


Some Other Nights

by adorkook



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, bottom! mark, boyfriends! markjin, i decided to be soft at the end, medical AU, top! jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkook/pseuds/adorkook
Summary: a medical theme MarkJin AU where they are making out as a doctor and a nurse, an intensely making out.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 55





	Some Other Nights

**Author's Note:**

> uhm so I haven't write anything for over a year and want to challenge myself again to write this whole-- makeout session but it's markjin. Since this is just a whole practice for me (tbh everything I wrote here is where I practice my writing >,<), this work is un-beta-ed, totally raw and might have a whole string of grammatical errors, plus eng is not my first language. it's all on your own risk to read them >,< but i really hope you're enjoying it if you decide to read this. thanks in advance!

Jinyoung roughly pushed Mark into his room and quickly locked the door after he changed his availability for that night to "do not disturb". The other nurses would understand the sign that he will take his rest for an hour or two before he continued his night shift.

  
He then turned to his back to see a beautifully wrecked male nurse in front of him right now. Wreck when Mark's state seems like someone just beat him up. Okay, maybe Jinyoung just exaggerating on the beating up part. The nurse's tousled brown hair and his swollen lips, not to mention his uneven breathing as if he just finished a whole marathon. It’s a beautiful view for him. Not to mention Mark’s messy blue uniform which made Jinyoung gulped and asked himself did he really just did that to the older? He then saw Mark gave him a smirk and walked closer to him. His long fingers ghosting on Jinyoung’s face and slowly trailing down to his clothed chest. They’re resting there while Mark’s eyes looked into Jinyoung’s. The eyes seem like it filled with a whole new galaxy to Jinyoung. They are beautiful. But dangerous.

“I think we are much safer to do whatever we want now than how we were in the changing room, do you want to continue or not?” Mark smirked teasingly and Jinyoung could see the male nurse is waiting for his next move but Jinyoung’s mind had a pause because he honestly doesn't know how to continue from where they left until the older made the first move by closing the gaps between them. He threw both of his arms around Jinyoung's nape before he pulled the young surgeon closer to him. Jinyoung could hear how pathetic his hitched breath sounds like before they connected their lips again just like how they got themselves tangled with each other from the staff's changing room. By reflex, Jinyoung firmly hold Mark's hips and pushed Mark until the older’s back hit his working desk. He skillfully lifts the older up and carefully put Mark on the top on his desk which he's glad he already put away all important documents and reports away earlier in the morning as if he knew what would happen tonight.

They reconnected their lips again after a slight hindrance when Jinyoung lifted Mark up as the older is quick enough to chase back Jinyoung’s firm lips to be back on his. Mark’s lips felt soft against his. The sweetness of the older’s lips pressing on his made Jinyoung’s head keeps on chanting Mark’s name, he’s leaving soft whimpers in between the kisses. It felt right. Jinyoung could feel Mark was asking for an entrance. _How impatient_ , Jinyoung took a mental note on how he should handle Mark next time.

  
Jinyoung deliberately moved one of his hand and hold Mark's face to calm the older down. He softly rubbed circle on Mark's soft cheek and seems like it's working as Mark slowly leaned down to Jinyoung's touch and Jinyoung took the opportunity to delicately slip in his tongue inside Mark's warm cavern, tasting every part of the older's mouth, travelling to secret parts of Mark’s mouth which Jinyoung successfully made the cute nurse hitched on his own breath, and he could hear Mark's beautiful sound whenever Jinyoung found his sweet spot in the older's mouth. Jinyoung loves how it sounds like. He’s lucky enough and proud to be the only one who can hear Mark's little sound whenever Jinyoung touches him. Jinyoung is the cause of those pretty noises. Jinyoung's tongue ran over Mark's prefectly arranged teeth. He could feel the tinge whenever his tongue touched those sharp canines that Mark owns before he continues kissing the older senseless. Those beautiful noises keep coming from Mark’s throat. He whimpers pleasingly in Jinyoung’s arms as his wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s waist.

  
Jinyoung could feel a soft hand already roaming over his toned stomach. Mark wants to break the kiss for a moment and say something to him. Jinyoung pulled himself from Mark, he felt a thin string of saliva formed from both of their attached lips earlier, and he could hear Mark's soft giggles in between his words “I don't know surgeons have this kind of body too. You're full of surprises, Professor Park,”

  
Jinyoung took a pause as he looked at Mark’s beautiful wreck expression once again. “Well, I can give you more surprises if you want them,” Jinyoung’s smirk made its way to his lips and Mark move closer to him, “Show me then,” before he moved his lips to Jinyoung's jawline and starts his butterfly kisses down to the surgeon’s throat and stopped at Jinyoung's nape. Mark suddenly stopped, again, and he looked into Jinyoung's eyes.

  
"I need your shirt off from your body, professor," is all he said and Jinyoung leave it to Mark to work on it. The older quickly took off his white robe and muttering something under his breath about why did he wore so many clothing today. Jinyoung couldn't hold himself from laughing and found it how cute the older nags with a pout on his face. He then swiftly gave a small peck on the older's pout, and he helped Mark to take off his working uniform. After he successfully took the article away, he could see Mark was scanning his body, up and down with his hungry, dark eyes.

"Like what you’re seeing?" Jinyoung asked, carefully bringing one of his hands to Mark’s chin and he searched for Mark’s eyes as he wants to look deeper into those dark eyes which wanting him as much as he wants the older.

Mark, again, moved closer to Jinyoung and heavily whispered "Definitely," too close to his ear where Jinyoung could feel Mark's hot breath touching his skin and how the sexual tension between them is growing in this whole situation. He needs to feel Mark Tuan more. He could feel the little him is twitching down there and Jinyoung felt a little unfair with that.

"Hey Tuan, how about you take off that ugly blue uniform you're wearing too? I don't think it's fair enough for me to be left alone being cold like this?"  
Without a second, Mark took off his blue nurse shirt on a whim and threw it away somewhere on Jinyoung's office floor and the younger could see how well-defined Mark's body is despite his small frame. His muscles scream a massive type of strength and dominance which Jinyoung couldn't see it when the male nurse was working. The ugly blue uniform is definitely such a sore to his eyes.

"Seems like I made your eyes glued to me as well, loving what you’re seeing right now, kiddo? And how rude of you to leave the 'hyung' behind, I thought you're the sweet Dr Park and the cute, little Jinyoungie who—” Jinyoung closed the gaps between them once again as he cut the older’s words by placing his lips on the older's before he can even finish it but it appears that Mark was kissing him back.

There wasn't any declining from the male nurse instead, his soft moans were back and Jinyoung hiked up Mark’s legs which already around his waist, even closer till he could feel the hard-on from the older against his stomach. He held Mark tightly before he lifts him from the desk and Mark tighten his legs-grip and arms around Jinyoung’s body. Their lips were still wonderously discovering new things about each other. Tasting the sweetness of each other’s caverns and swallowing those soft whimpers and moans from each other throat. Tongues keep fighting for dominance.

They’re following Jinyoung’s footsteps to the three-seaters sofa which situated on the left side of Jinyoung’s office. The next thing Mark could feel is that Jinyoung carefully placed him on the sofa, and they slowly pull back from each other’s lips and looking into their eyes, talking with their own language as the younger starts to hover his small frame. Jinyoung starts to grind on Mark’s thighs and the older hold himself from leaving a loud and pleasure sound because of Jinyoung. Mark bite his lips, trying to hold himself from being too loud but Jinyoung is quick enough to stop Mark from doing so.  
Jinyoung slowly shook his head, and he brought his fingers up, softly run them over Mark’s soft lips as he looks into the older’s eyes with his pleading look. “Let me hear your beautiful voice, hyung. You don’t need to hold it back,”

Mark slowly nodded to Jinyoung's words and Jinyoung continues to grind himself on Mark’s thighs as he starts kissing the older’s chest. Moving to his right nipple and slowly licked it, rough, yet he took his sweet time there while his right-hand playing with Mark’s left nipple. It drove Mark crazy as the older starts to squirm under Jinyoung with his fingers leaving nail prints on the younger’s back and not to mention his loud mons. His loud and beautiful moan satisfies Jinyoung so much as Jinyoung proceed to tug softly on Mark’s already numb nipple. Another series of curses from the older’s mouth mixed with praises for Jnyoung made the younger to leave the nipples and travel more to Mark’s south. Kissing through Mark’s abs and leaving some mark there as he started to suck on the older’s soft skin.

Mark was left breathlessly under him. “J-jinyoung, please…”

Jinyoung stopped from sucking Mark’s sweet skin, and he looked up. Mark was looking at him with his desperate eyes. “Yes, hyung?”

“P-please take off my pants, I don’t want it to get dirty. I need it for my shift next morning—OH MY GOD PARK JINYOUNG! STOP RUBBING ON ME JUST FILL ME IN ALREADY, FUCK ME!”

Jinyoung was taken aback with the sudden reaction from Mark, but he ends up with a smirk on his lips. He knows how much Mark wants him, as much as he wants to fill in Mark right now. “Alright my prince, I will make you feel good.”

Swiftly, Jinyoung tugged on Mark’s pants waistband and pulled it down, revealing the older’s leaking cum under his clothed dick. He could see a quite big patch there, and he tried to palm it and Mark’s little guy already excited under his ghost touch.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE? CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE IF OFF QUICKLY YOU BASTARD!!” again, Mark’s big reaction brought a big smile to Jinyoung.

“How impatient of you my prince. You asked for my help and calling me bastard right after. But since it’s hot, I’ll let this slide,” Jinyoung commented as he slid down Mark’s boxer to reveal and angry little Mark Tuan, not so little, just a nice size for Jinyoung, as angry as the owner, nearly slapping Jinyoung away.

“Oh, looks like the little one is angry too,”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE PARK JINYOUNG IF YOU—OH MY GOD—AHH!” and again, Jinyoung cut the older’s words again but this time, he took the whole Mark Tuan into his mouth till his cheeks hollowed, following Mark’s length. He bobbed his head up and down with a quick pace, his tongue tasting every inch of Mark Tuan, savoring the raw taste of Mark Tuan and honestly Mark’s size nearly choke him, but he quickly adjusts himself with the size and continue to blow Mark and his mind away from the earth.

Mark took a fistful of Jinyoung’s dark, soft locks and scream to the top of his lungs. Mostly Jinyoung’s name, praises mixed with curses for the younger, and his pleasure. All of it makes Jinyoung more confident to blow the older until the older came in his mouth and Jinyoung just swallowed clean all of him, and he leave Mark’s cock with a slick plop before he went up and captured Mark’s lips for the nth time of that day, wanting Mark to taste himself from him. Mark kissed him back and whimpered against Jinyoung lips.

They kissed for quite a long time until Mark breaks the kiss and Jinyoung gave a questioning look. “You, turn over. Please, let me ride you,” the tiny Mark just came back, no harsh words, no curses. Just the soft Mark Tuan that Jinyoung adores so much. Jinyoung just nodded and followed what Mark wants, and they changed their positions. Now, Mark is the one who hovering Jinyoung.

Mark sat on Jinyoung’s middle while he was nibbling Jinyoung’s earlobe and gave Jinyoung his kitty licks all over his way down to his nape, and he stopped at the juncture between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder. He started to suck in Jinyoung’s pale flesh there to give a little color on it. He could hear how Jinyoung starting to moan under his touch, and there was where Mark’s canines do their job. Jinyoung felt a soft yet sharp tug on his skin and then Mark continued to suck it stronger than before which made Jinyoung winces a bit and realizing that he can’t have a mark where Mark is marking him.

“H-hyung, wait—” Mark stopped while painting his work on Jinyoung’s skin and looked up to the younger, asking why.

"I-I can’t have hickeys there— the others might see it tomorrow,"

“Don’t worry I’ll help you with the foundation later, I know some tricks,” Mark gave him a reassuring smile and continued to where he left behind.

His canines continue its work painting on Jinyoung’s skin while his hands working on Jinyoung’s pants. This article needs to be discarded as well, such a sore to his eyes. Mark skillfully pulled down the pants revealing an excited Jinyoung’s angry member, seemingly throbbed and can’t wait to get its attention under Mark’s touch. Jinyoung let out a string of careful moans as Mark started to palm his clothed member.

“Excited little one,” Mark commented as he stopped from sucking Jinyoung’s skin and looked over his artwork. The younger’s shoulder and chest. Almost all Jinyoung’s body scream Mark Tuan’s property. He took off the one last article, revealing a hard, red, and angry dick of Jinyoung’s. He swallowed his own saliva thinking on how Jinyoung’s size will get into him soon.

“Says the one who his dick almost slapped me away,” Jinyoung’s croaked voice replying to Mark with a teasing tone.  
The older then straighten his back and asking Jinyoung where the lube is if he has it and Jinyoung gave him the direction as Mark gets up searching for it. Mark being all naked around his office, how he would remember this alluring image later.

The older then sat back on Jinyoung’s stomach as he found the bottle that he needed and quickly squeezing the right amount of the rich liquid to two of his fingers. He then search for his own butt hole and put his fingers in. Mark instantly closed both of his eyes as he’s working in his tight hole while Jinyoung watching how beautiful the sight is with Mark preparing himself, for him. A tight feeling in Jinyoung’s chest made him felt warm all over as both of his hands were brought to Mark’s ass-cheeks. Jinyoung carefully squeezed the soft flesh as Mark let out a surprised mewl but his fingers continue to prep himself. He inserted one more finger in and a louder moan together with his pleasingly choke sound resurfaced again.

Jinyoung’s cock twitched again by the sight upon him and the pretty sounds Mark made. He brought his fingers to Mark’s lips and the older, as if he understood what Jinyoung wants him to do, took his fingers in, and he sucked it hard. Another sight for Jinyoung to save into his personal memory in his head.

Mark opened his eyes with Jinyoung’s fingers were still in his mouth. He took out the pretty fingers from his mouth, leaving with a string of his saliva and stopped pumping himself positioned his hole on Jinyoung’s already excited member. He pushed down the length with his eyes closed, but he could hear Jinyoung saying something to him.

“Keep your eyes open, hyung. I need you to see me while you’re riding me,” Mark opened his eyes and saw Jinyoung’s pretty face keep those brown orbs on him while his hands strongly keep Mark’s hip in its position.

Mark pulled up, but he didn’t leave Jinyoung yet before he pushed down again, this time, much harder and quicker. He pumped himself up and down Jinyoung’s length, leaving Jinyoung moans senselessly under him. Oh, God. How Mark is addicted to Jinyoung’s moans as he keeps on pumping himself just to hear Jinyoung moans strongly under him.

He hit his sweet spot for several times and Jinyoung keeps on chanting his name and told him he’s near to come. He couldn’t hear anything else other than Jinyoung’s moans and their wet slapping skins.

“H-hyung, I’m coming—” was all Jinyoung said and Mark could feel warm liquid filled inside him, and he came in between their bodies seconds after.

He didn’t leave Jinyoung yet. He keeps Jinyoung inside him for a while as he plopped down onto Jinyoung. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark and softly kissed Mark’s hair and whispering things to his ears. Mark is still trying to get himself calm from his high. He inhaled Jinyoung’s scent, though right now both of them smell like cum, but there’s a distinct Jinyoung’s sweet scent which Mark always love.

They stayed in that position a little longer before Jinyoung pulled himself out from Mark as the older seem like he’s out of energy. Jinyoung places Mark carefully on the sofa as he gets up, searching for an available clean cloth which he always prepares for his shower if he needs to stay over at the hospital before he wet it with warm water from his thermos. He went back to still-dazed Mark, and he started to wipe off the cum all over the older’s body. Mark smiled faintly as he looked at Jinyoung.

“Thank you, Jinyoungie,” Mark’s voice was raw from all the moans and screams earlier and Jinyoung just smiled before he took a blanket which he also keeps it in his office for his staying over at the hospital shift and put it over Mark before he clean himself and put on his pants back.

“You have to go now?” Mark groggily asked and Jinyoung nodded with a smile as he sat in front of Mark’s face, looking at his calm, soft and angelic face.

“It’s my shift, hyung. I need to go. Yours is in the morning, right?” Jinyoung caress Mark’s soft locks and the older weakly hummed and nodded under the younger’s touch.

“Stay here until your shift then. I’ll bring over breakfast to you soon,” Mark mutters a soft "thanks" with his heavy eyes and Jinyoung kissed Mark’s forehead.

He bid the older goodbye as he fully dressed himself with a freshly new set of shirt and a few sprays of perfume all over him and leave the older to rest.

It was thrilled enough to have a relationship between while working at the same workplace but Jinyoung is happy like this. Happy to have Mark near to him eventhough their schedule weren’t always great enough for them to get together, but they can squeeze their times in between like this.

Jinyoung went to buy a canned coffee to keep himself awake before he got a call from emergency room as a traffic accident just occurred, and he rushed to the hospital’s first floor. He quickly finished his canned coffee and threw it in the nearest dustbin before he enters the emergency room and continue his shift after a sweet break with his lovely boyfriend who currently resting in his office.


End file.
